


全世界最精彩的同人文

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster





	全世界最精彩的同人文

你尚且没有意识到这样的评价意味着什么，你曾无数次在时间线里刷出过推荐，或者干脆收到朋友的小窗安利，附带很多！和[哭泣]，当读完最后一个标点时，你一定会想起这个一无所知的时刻。

不要太短，阅读就像献祭，付出一些时间会让人觉得自己同样参与其中。也不要太太长，最好在一天之内读完，可以在老师或上司面前摸鱼，可以熬夜，最好熬夜，让我看完这一章，不如等到下一个整点再结束，去他的吧，反正只差最后几章了，人类的意志力如同马奇诺防线一般溃退。

会有准备工作，你像仓鼠一样，把所有用来维持生命的物品堆在身边，水杯，充电线，面膜，零食。读到某一章时，你挣扎着爬起来，拖着被压麻的大腿去找一包纸巾，或者一杯酒，如果你到了合法年龄的话。

开头要引人入胜，要有趣，或者紧扣心弦，根据不存在的调查，在读第一章的时候，读者的手里往往会拿着苹果，日程本，另一台手机或者炒勺。然后他们会意识到需要放下这些东西，或者先完成手边的事情，这是一个不允许三心二意的故事。也有一些人会在读完开头后直接放弃手边的事情，并将此归咎于拖延症。

剧透：故事结局的时候，读者往往两手空空，内心满溢。

开始的几章以日常生活为主，有些人的日常是在咖啡馆做拉花或者和在课堂上聊天，也有些人的日常更极端一些，黑客，超级英雄，被放逐的王子，或者在自我厌恶中挣扎的人，他们的生活一天又一天过去，你会有很多奇怪的举动，包括并不限于对着空气傻笑，把脸埋被子里，自言自语。“就是这样。”你想，下一个念头是“怎么能这么可爱。”然后回过去把那些妙语连珠再看一遍。

每一章需要结束在一个令人揪心的地方，争吵，绑架，阴谋，认识自我，表白失败，然后呢，他该怎么办，让我看一下进度条，下一章下一章下一章。你换了个姿势，你的姿势逐渐走样，二郎腿，侧躺，瘫进沙发中，在视频网站上收藏的体态教程的举动功亏一篑。 

在某个时间点，很多事情发生了改变，生活不复往日，故事的主人公们被卷入不曾应对过的事件中，他们会行动，去对抗，他们迄今为止的人生就是他们的动机。好的作者永远知道如何明确人物的动机，惩恶扬善且拧断别人的脖子，生计所迫拧断别人的脖子，出于爱好拧断别人的脖子，每一条脖子都明白自己的任务。你按下暂停，起身去喝一杯水，去一趟卫生间，或者只是在屋子里走一圈，你预感当自己再回到故事中时，一切都会改变。然后你回去，鼓足勇气，旁观一段不属于你的人生，和作者一同，在你爱的人们跌倒时赶去鼓励他，故事在他们身上生长飘扬，如同旗帜。

最后迎接你的是结局，迅速冲向终点，这一切究竟是如何发生的，你看到了全部，却难以用几句话概括。唯一可以确定的是，你确定这是他们的故事，不是其他角色，尽管有时他们有了和原作截然不同的人生，但那依然是他们，勇敢的人总会勇敢，拯救过一次的必将再次发生。甚至更好，遗憾被补足。有时也会有失去，成长，你想到用这个词来解释那些不够圆满的地方。无论这个故事本身的长短，它结束时，总比你以为的更短。你无法从这种虚构文学中学到那些最重要的事情，有些人会这样说。我不是为了学到，我是为了看到，你在心里回答。一个人可以拥有的全部的可能性，他能度过的所有的人生。你关上页面，带着微笑，泪水和满足，手指因为机械性的翻页微微酸疼，像在清晨醒来时回忆前一夜的一个梦，全剧终，万物寂静，全剧终，窗外众生忙碌，欢迎回到现实世界。

-END-


End file.
